


Belong With You

by AMidnightDreary



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Cute Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Fluff, He gets dancing, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary
Summary: How Loki finds out that dancing is a good way to cheer his tired and sad boyfriend up.





	Belong With You

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the shortest story I've ever posted. Enjoy!

The bed was empty when Loki woke up, which was odd. They had gone to bed together and Anthony had been so tired, after a long day of fighting and then arguing with SHIELD and the other Avengers. He had also barely slept the night before, so Loki had thought that his lover might sleep at least until morning. But it wasn't even two am, so Anthony hadn't even had three hours of sleep.

“JARVIS?”, Loki muttered and sat up in bed, trying to wake up properly. “Is Anthony working?”

“ _ No, sir, he is in the kitchen. _ ”

Loki blinked. “In the kitchen? What is he doing there?”

There was a pause. It was never good when JARVIS paused. “ _ I'm not sure, sir _ ”, he said then. “ _ Maybe you could check on him? _ ”

Loki was already getting out of bed. “Yes, of course.”

He threw on one of the sweaters Anthony had given him, solely because it was comfortable (and maybe also because it had Anthony's last name on it), and then made his way into the kitchen. He found his lover sitting at the table, his head in his hand, eyes closed. The lights were on on a very low level, and there was a half empty mug of coffee in front of him. The radio was playing, but not loud enough to drown out Loki's steps when he approached the table.

Anthony looked up and rubbed his eyes, yawning. “Hey, Lo..”

“Are you alright, love?”

Anthony hummed and nodded. “Go back to bed, I'll be right there.”

He sounded so weary. Loki walked around the table, coming to stand behind Anthony, and wrapped his arms around his lover from behind. He nuzzled Anthony's cheek and smiled when Anthony chuckled and leaned into the embrace.

After a while, Loki pulled back again and leaned down to take Anthony's hand. He tugged, but all Anthony did was chuckle again and look up at Loki out of his tired eyes.

“You don't have to bring me to bed, Lokes.”

“I'm not planning to bring you to bed.” Not directly, anyway. “Come, humor me.”

Anthony gave a only slightly exaggerated sigh and let himself be pulled up onto his feet. The radio was still playing, and it took Loki but a thought - and a little magic - to turn up the volume and let it play a song that complied his plan.

As soon as Anthony realized what Loki wanted, he laughed, but he didn't protest. He didn't even make a witty remark, which was remotely worrying. Loki dragged his lover a few steps away from the table, then put his free hand on Anthony's waist to pull him close. He entwined their fingers properly and brought their joined hands up. Anthony laughed again and buried his face against Loki's chest, his fingers clasping Loki's sweater.

“This is ridiculous", he said, but Loki just shushed him. 

Loki had never heard the song the radio played before, but it was soft and happy and maybe not as cheesy as it could have been. Loki began to move them, not entirely matching the rhythm of the song, and Tony followed his steps and rested his head against Loki's should, letting him lead. 

They were swaying and stumbling more than they were actually dancing, but that was alright, because Anthony was in Loki's arms and he was smiling again, and that was about everything Loki had wanted to achieve with this. He pressed a kiss to Anthony's hair, then rested his chin on the smaller man's head.

They had danced several times before, mostly at parties or galas, but never like this. Loki almost liked this kind of dancing better, he found. Maybe because there were no other people around them, no eyes watching them - no, this was just  _ them _ , and they could be as ridiculous and sleep-deprived and broken as they wanted or simply were, without being judged.

When they went to bed a little later and Anthony immediately fell asleep, Loki decided that they should dance more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, the song I had in mind while writing this is "Ho Hey" by The Lumineers.


End file.
